


Office Princess

by Bolontiku



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-02-16 18:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18697204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: A moment between Tony and the reader





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: just wanted to write smut with Tony in an office with sass thrown in.

You let out a peal of laughter as his fingers trailed up your side's under your shirt, squirming to get away. One sharp eyebrow raised as he followed crowding you into the desk. You laughed again as several items fell from the desk in the darkened office, his lips muffling your laughter as he pressed himself against you. 

“Listen princess-”

“I am not a princess!”

“Course you're not. Let's see then what are you? Underdog?”

You scoffed pushing him back off you slightly. “On second thought we shouldn't be doing this.”

He stilled, hips still pressed into yours where you could feel his hard erection pressing against you. “I didn't wanna say this, but I am going on mission tomorrow annnd,” he shrugged frowning slightly, “I might not come back.”

You dodged the kiss as he rolled his hips into yours, “you always say that!”

“It's always true!” He promised lips landing on your neck, his work roughened hands slipping up to cup your breasts and you moaned.

Your hands found their way into his hair, pulling him closer, letting him push you onto the desk. “Tony-” 

“Thats my name,” he hummed cockily. He let out a grunt as you pulled on his hair roughly, teeth nipping at the skin under your jaw. “Behave,” he warned hands tugging on your pants, the chill of the air making goosebumps rise as he pulled them down, “lets see Y/N, interview question number one: how wet have I got you?” He asked as he slipped a finger past your panties eyebrows shooting up, “satisfactory.” You made a noise, his answering chuckle enough as his fingers slid up your slick folds, your breath slamming out of you, chest rising and falling quickly. “Question number two: how responsive are you?” Two fingers slid into you without preamble and your eyes closed of their own accord, a low moan slipping past your lips as he pumped them in and out of you.

“Dammit Tony-”

“Foul language, first negative mark on your otherwise pristine record,” he remarked.

“Tony, I swear if you are not inside of me in the next minute I will leave!”

“Demanding,” he clucked moving quickly. “A plus in our daily routine, quality,” you smirked as his pants hit the ground quickly and he thrust into you, both of you gasping. Your head falling on his shoulder. “Handling it well Ms. Y/L/N? Or is it too much?” you snorted before he moved, hips rolling into yours as he hooked his thick arms under your knees pulling you into each hard thrust, grinning as you gasped under him. 

“Tony, fuck, god.. Yes!”

“Tony is sufficient,” he murmured against your neck tongue swiping out as he bit marks into your neck, “so tight, so good,” he praised lips trailing across skin, fucking into you harder, faster, breath leaving him in little huffs. “The lengths you go to Ms. Y/L/N- shit, shit, I love it when you do that!” He groaned as you tightened your cunt around his cock, grinning he ran his hands along your legs, pushing your ankles up around his neck, hands slipping down to  your hips as he quickened his pace.

“T-Tony, mmmn, gon-” you gasped leaning back on your elbows unaware of the paperwork that scattered across the floor as you squeezed your eyes shut the wave of pleasure rippling through you continuing and shifting through to him as he came buried deep inside you.

The office was quiet aside from your shared breaths, both huffing and gasping to get your breathing under control.

“Hmm, no bites?”

You smacked his shoulder. “The fuck was that?”

“Well, I had thought it was great sex, but if you have to ask-”

“I mean… where did that come from?”

Tony leaned back, slowly pulling out, a small frown on his lips. He shrugged a little, brown eyes skipping away from yours, “just.. I just saw you and couldn't keep my hands off.” He ducked his head, you could see the doubt.

“I liked it. You should do it more often,” you admitted. His head jerked up as he was attempting to pull his pants up and he did a bit of shuffling around to keep from losing his balance making giggle at the scene. “You're always so careful, I wondered if maybe you weren't sure about me?”

“Hey!” He moved in quick, lips finding yours, hands slipping into your hair on either side of your face, pants forgotten, “no, it's not that. Never that, I want you. Never question that.”

“Cause I look so damned young?”

He grinned against your lips, “I don't want people questioning why you're here.”

“Let me deal with them. Unless you think I can't handle it?” You asked tilting your head up to meet his lips with yours in a slow kiss.

Tony sighed, melting into you, “Oh, I am sure you can, no doubt at all.”

As you both left the small now messy office he reached for your hand, fingers tangling with yours. Your heart expanding, you still a ways to go with him but you couldn't wait to face more by his side. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You really shouldn't be doing this, but when it come to Tony it seems that you can't stay away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess there will be more to this story between Y/N & Tony since this wouldn't leave me alone. Again, mostly a reason to write smut with Tony but there seems to be a plot developing.

You really shouldn’t be doing this.

Not after having spent the last two months wondering where you two were at...

You let out a belt of laughter as he pushed you into his work table, metal pieces scattering this way and that your hands gripping his arms. He didn’t mind, lips on yours, strong thick arms pulling your legs around his waist, grinding his hips into yours, lips moving on to your neck; oh, he was good.

"Tony-fuck!" You pulled him closer, arching into him. 

It was spur of the moment, much like every other time between you two, brought on by heavy innuendoes and flirting. ' _ What? Old man like you still got it? _ ' 

_ 'Princess, don’t tempt me if you're not gonna follow through.' _

You really shouldn’t be doing this but it had been building up, even while you had a break from each other… especially over the last few days. It didn’t matter that you were trying your best to avoid your boss, everything seemed to bring him around. To bring you back to him and it seemed the two of you stopped trying to fight it.

He laughed as you both struggle with your belt, making a noise of impatience he twirled you around rucking your skirt up around your waist instead, simultaneously dropping his own pants and kicking them off before kneeing your legs apart. He thrust in without preamble, one hand gripping the fabric of your skirt, the other in your hair, fingers tugging harshly, neck exposed as he pulled out and thrust back in.

"Fuck your tight!"

"Hmm, complaining? Like an old man?" But god he filled you up with every thrust making you gasp and grip the edge of his work table.

Tony laughed, leaning over as he fucked up into you, lifting you onto your toes, "you like it, you like this old man fucking you don't you sweetheart?" You whimpered as he kissed your shoulder, burying himself in you, “can I tell you how much I love that you haven’t kicked off those damned shoes?”

“You paid for them!” You squeaked out, you could feel the cool metal of his reactor press between your shoulder blades briefly as he leaned over you. "Tony you talk too much!" Hips thrust backwards and he groaned, his hand at your hip skimming along your waist, as he wrapped his arm around you pulling you back into every thrust. Both of you panting, grunting and moaning the sounds filling his work lab, you wondered idly when he had turned off the music. Tony dropped his forehead to your shoulder, his cock stretching you deliciously as he stroked in and out of you almost languidly now, "can I?" He asks hand slipping down to your throat, laying it there softly.

"Fuck please?"

He huffs against the nape of your neck, "that’s my girl." His hand tightens and you lean into it, eyes rolling back as he takes your hint and tightens his grip, "my girl, my princess,” he’s slamming into you faster, skin slapping on skin, lifting your leg up to prop it on the table and the new angle has him driving into you deeper, harder.

You cry out, the coil in your lower belly tightening, fire and lightning exploding and rushing through you, walls clenching down on him as he fucks up hard and hes cumming deep inside you. His little cry of your name has you seeing stars as he falls forwards on you, hips still stuttering into you.

Your boneless, body draped across the work table and he’s shifting you; got you on your back, legs wrapped around his waist slowly pumping in and out of you, lips lazily trailing down your neck, pushing your bra to the side, his tongue flicking out and catching your nipple before he wraps his lips around it making you arch into him. When did you lose the blouse? Oh, but he’s hardening inside you and you can feel him twitch as you moan softly.

"You with me? This okay?" He asks stilling deep inside you.

You lift your hips, "keep moving!"

And he does, he’s hard as steel inside you, pumping in and out deliberately, and you know he wants you to feel every inch. You rake your nails along his back, god you had watched him so many times working in his shop wanting to do just that. Always in the tight black or white tank top, shoulder and back muscles stretching and shifting, it always made you pause, always made you lose your breath. "TONY!" It’s everything you've wanted, he’s fucking you, and every thrust is jarring you a little, fucking you into his work table and you'll never be able to see it the same again. 

This is where Tony Stark fucked you.

His tongue in your mouth brings you back, his cock stroking in and out of you makes you moan into him, large work calloused hands slipping along your legs to grip and paw at your ass. You knew he fucked, but god he could fuck. You wanted more, he whined when you pushed him back, but grinned as you slid down his length, lifting up off him and riding him slowly. He grunted, hips snapping up and you narrowed your eyes at him, “my turn, let me do this.” 

And he does, tucking his arms behind his head as he watched you ride him. “This is the best view,” he uttered breathless. You grinned, hands on his shoulders as you rolled your hips into his, circling, lifting and dropping. Those brown eyes closing, head tipping back and mouth dropping open small whimpers leaving him, tummy tightening under your hands. God, he was right, it was a view!

He made a desperate sound as you slid off him but laid back on the table as you slid between his legs and wrapped your lips around him. You could taste yourself on him, tongue stroking along the underside of his cock as you sucked him in and he hissed, hands on either side of your face as he watched you bob up and down, your small hand wrapping around the base of his cock. "Fuck you look so pretty sucking me off!" It made you blush and he smirked, "I always wanted this, FRIDAY take a picture?" You pulled back and he caught you fast, pulling you back down gently onto that cock and his tip hit the back of your throat, "fuck Y/N! Please don’t stop! Just d-don’t stop, don’t stop!" 

The face he made! Followed by his whimpers and groans… You let him guide you, hollowing your cheeks out made him whimper and whine hips stuttering up, his fingers curling in your hair before he thrust up into your mouth. Your nails raked along his thighs, but that didn’t stop him, especially when you pulled at them. Tony groaned, “baby, baby-fuck princess!” he tugged at your hair, pulling you off with a wet pop, “wanna be in you.”

You didn’t get a second to answer as he pulled you up and under him, burying himself inside you again. You trailed kisses along his shoulder, fingers carefully laid over the center of his chest as he reached down between you. He laughed as you cursed, biting down on his shoulder as his thumb circled over your clit. You put your heels to good use, making him bite out a curse and you laugh as you purposely dug them into his lower back.

“Ach! That’s not nice. Princess look at me, open your eyes, c’mon,” he nudged your jaw with the tip of his nose till you did as he asked, “there you are, so good baby.” A little mewl escaped your lips as he slanted his lips over yours, tongues and teeth clashing, breath mingling. You were so sure that even your heartbeat mingled with his, both thundering in your ears, pulsing throughout your entire body. 

Why was it like this with him? It always was, every touch, every kiss, he set you on fire with just a look alone.

Tony let his eyes flutter shut as he felt it, your orgasm washing over you, body curling in on his, your cry muffled in his shoulder as your hands clawed at his back. One hand reaching up and tangling in the curls at the back of his head, and every little aftershock tugging at him till he couldn’t take it anymore and he groaned loudly, teeth sinking into your bare shoulder and he came right after you.

Tony was warm, the table under you cool and chilly, your skin raising in bumps. His voice came out sluggish, “so, you wanted a raise?” You shoved his shoulder, he groaned as he hit the top of the table. “Ouch! Wait… ohh!”

You had to look around, there on the floor your blouse sat discarded. “Since, we are talking business so quickly afterward, you have a meeting in…” you looked at your watch, “in under ten minutes, you should get dressed.”

“Wai-wait, wait…!! Y/N!!” he caught you round the waist, pulling you back into him as you shimmied your now crumpled skirt down. “I didn’t mean it like that!!” he chuckled leaning over you, lips pressing into your neck.

“Hmmph, of course you did,” and it hurt for some reason, but this wasn’t more than what it was and you knew it. After the other tryst in the office he had become more distant, only sneaking off with you and no longer meeting you for quiet dinners. It had hurt, but you were an adult you understood boundaries and you had stepped back, he had started flirting with you again and you two had fallen into a familiar rhythm again.

“Tony, don’t tell me we’re catching feelings? This is just to blow off steam and pass the time. There’s nothing wrong with that. You wanted to cool things down and so…” you let your sentence trail as his arms dropped from around you. You quickly took a few steps away from him. “Hey old man,” he lifted his chin meeting your gaze, “Dum-E is already cleaning up!”

He turned around letting out a groan, “no pants and here you are- no… those are mine!” 

You grinned as he tugged at the pants the machine was currently holding. This was good, you could work with this. No feelings. Just fun. 

Glancing over your shoulder and listening to the litany of threats Tony threw at the machine you shook your head. Tony meant more to you than you to him and if it meant just being a friend with the casual fling you could do that to stay near him. 

This was fine.

You nodded to yourself. You could and would be his office princess.


End file.
